<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Uncle_Cinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906251">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon'>Uncle_Cinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cookie Run Kingdom, Licorice Cookie, Mentioned Moonlight Cookie (Cookie Run), The witch and Moonlight are briefly mentioned, uhh my kingdoms is crashing so I write this to cope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizard learns that jealousy can do a lot to someone, but he doesn't understand why this cookie is so jealous of him?<br/>Slight violence but not detailed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wizard hummed to himself as he wandered through the enormous amount of forest that surrounded the kingdom he and the others had started to make. He'd set out to find other cookies, food, supplies, anything. He enjoyed being occupied and being useful made his enjoyment 10x better. He also found comfort in the fact he was alone, while there was nothing wrong with the group. Brave was nice and the others were too, they had been very busy today and he needed a break from all of that. He was a very reclusive cookie and the silence was something that he had learnt to find comfort in. Afterall, he couldn't think when he had a toddler king complaining in his ear 24/7. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head to himself, Custard was certainly an interesting cookie. But it was tiring being around such excitable cookies all the time, although he did enjoy their company. Some time away wouldn't hurt.</p><p>His quiet humming was interrupted by a rustling in the nearby bushes, he tensed up slightly and glanced around. After gripping his staff tighter and recomposing himself he coughed.<br/>
"Who goes there?!" He called out, his icey eyes dashing from tree to tree. Whatever made that noise had to be around here somewhere.<br/>
"Hello..?" He called out again, his voice echoing before the forest went silent. Eerily silent. This wasn't comforting at all, it made the young wizard feel rather uncomfortable. Now...he wouldn't call himself paranoid, …. careful maybe. But not paranoid. He sighed and continued walking, his shoulders were tense and his entire body was stiff. He struggled to walk without glancing around. He sighed again and stopped in his tracks, glancing around and noticing a rock near a jelly bush.</p><p>He walked over and sat on the rock, he needed to collect his thoughts. Calm down and not overthink. He had a habit of that. He thought of himself as a smart cookie who tried to be calm in situations like this. So that's what he would do... That's what Moonlight Cookie would do, right? Be calm, keep on going and complete his mission.<br/>
Wizard picked a jelly from the bush and ate it, smiling under his scarf. These jellies were really nice, he'd have to bring the others here next time. He glanced around before sighing and getting up and continuing to walk, he shook his head to himself as he walked. The silence continued to grow stronger, while Wizard desperately tried to calm down, he knew it wasn't working. And it wasn't long before he started to question whether he'd ever really heard a noise in the first place.<br/>
"Was it my imagin---" his questioning was cut off by another rustle, louder and closer this time.<br/>
He narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction it came from, he felt frozen. In fear. He was afraid to approach it...no...he wasn't afraid. He was the Wizard Cookie, he didn't get afraid. He stole the WITCHES staff afterall!</p><p>He grinned slightly, he was still proud of his accomplishment and began to approach the tree that the noise came from.<br/>
"Hello?" He called out, looking around. When he was distracted by the noise and trying to find the source of it, a hand grabbed him and pulled him to them. The mysterious cookie tied the wizard's arms and legs together before shoving him down. The cookie growled in disgust.<br/>
Wizard yelped as he was grabbed and thrashed as hard as he could to try and make any sort of escape.<br/>
"Let go of me!" He yelled at the hooded cookie before hitting the root of a tree and whimpering in pain. That hurt. He curled up slightly before taking a deep breath and looking at the cookie that attacked him. They looked... familiar, their dark robe and their sinister grin that barely showed.<br/>
"Wizard Cookie." The cookie laughed and crouched down by the younger cookie, glancing at the candy staff he had before picking it up.<br/>
"H-hey! That's mine!" Wizard struggled and tried to break free, ultimately failing.</p><p>The cookie looked at Wizard and scoffed before admiring the candy staff once again, the rage the cookie felt was starting to bubble and he took his hood off. Smirking down at Wizard and snapping the staff in half before tossing it behind himself.<br/>
"Now you're no wizard...and you can suffer. Just like me." He laughed sinisterly, he was jealous. Of course he was jealous of Wizard. He had so desperately wanted to be a wizard and he was denied that, but this know it all kid escapes and he's some sort of child prodigy?! How is that fair?!</p><p>Wizard tensed as his staff was taken, he thrashed against his restraints and slumped against the tree as he failed. He couldn't waste all of his energy now, his eyes widened as the cookie broke his staff and tossed it away. Like it was..like it was trash! He couldn't believe this... why was this cookie doing this? His question was soon half answered as the cookie revealed its identity. Licorice Cookie.</p><p>"Licorice Cookie..?" Wizard murmured, looking up at the dark cookie in front of him. He really wished he was taller now...he felt so small...both literally and mentally.<br/>
"Why are you doing this?" Wizard asked, he was angry. Extremely angry. But he also knew there had to be a reason, a motive, something behind this attack. Wizard could gather that it was definitely more of an emotional attack, not much thought had gone into planning this. Nor did Licorice have any lackeys with him, so he'd either not planned for this attack or didn't see Wizard as a threat. Now Wizard felt a little insulted, he was strong! He could prove it…. with….his staff…</p><p>"Why am I doing this?! Why am I doing this?!" Licorice yelled, suddenly enraged as his feelings started to bubble and burst. There was now ay Wizard would escape unharmed now.<br/>
"Oh! You have some nerve kid!" He growled and picked Wizard up by the scarf, tightening it around the younger one's neck.<br/>
"You took everything from me! You think you're some amazing wizard but you're NOTHING without that staff! You hear me?! You're NOTHING!" He yelled again, he was so angry and Wizard was to blame in his eyes.</p><p>Wizard struggled and gasped for air, squeaking and gasping, he continued to struggle. This wasn't good at all, he could barely breathe and he was on the verge of a panic attack.<br/>
Licorice smirked and shoved him down<br/>
"If you're such a powerful and deserving wizard, dodge this." He mocked before attacking the younger wizard, he laughed as the cookie layed there. Weak and unable to fight back, completely at Licorice's mercy.<br/>
"See, you're not powerful at all. They were wrong about me! I'll be the best wizard you've all ever seen and then you'll pay! You'll be sorry! You hear me?! I'll make you regret this!" Licorice threatened, rage soaking his voice.</p><p>Wizard continued to lay on the ground, curled up in pain. He weakly looked at the older cookie who was rambling about how he'd pay. What did he ever do to him?! They'd never formally met. He hissed in pain and tried to get up, having his arms tied he had no chance. He sighed as he fell back onto the floor, scathing his face against a rock. Thankfully it missed his eye but had ripped his scarf. Fortunately his scarf wasn't so tight now, Wizard's breathing quickened as he tried to regain his breath.</p><p>Licorice scoffed, while he knew Wizard wasn't going to put up much of a fight. This was PATHETIC! He expected better from such a 'great' Wizard! He deserved better! It wouldn't be fun to kill Wizard without giving Wizard any sort of chance to fight back, it wasn't fun at all.<br/>
"Tch…" Licorice stared down at the cookie, anger and disgust in his eye.<br/>
"I expected better." Licorice shook his head and crouched down, grabbing Wizard by the chin and lifting it to get a better look at the wound on his cheek.<br/>
"Pathetic." He mocked and smirked at him. He continued to taunt and make fun of the younger wizard, unknowing that someone was watching.</p><p>Suddenly a cookie ran from nowhere and kicked Licorice in the side of his head, sending him flying back and definitely causing him to be unconscious.<br/>
The cookie sighed and looked at Wizard, crouching down to help release the injured cookie.<br/>
"Kid?" The cookie tilted their head, keeping their eyes on Wizard.</p><p>Wizard jumped before looking at the cookie, a flash of fear showed in his eye before he realised who it was.<br/>
"Chili Pepper…?" He said softly, blinking before sighing.<br/>
"Please release me.." he murmured, his eyes falling to the ground. He was disappointed in himself, Licorice was right. Without his staff he was powerless and couldn't fight back. And now he seemed weak and vulnerable and he was neither! He sighed and muttered to himself.</p><p>Chili blinked and shrugged, realising Wizard had a high sense of pride and this probably destroyed it. She cut him free and helped him up.<br/>
"Are you able to walk kiddo?" She asked softly, it wasn't like she cared or anything. But Gingerbrave would give her an earful if she left Wizard here.</p><p>"Yeah..yeah I can---" Wizard stumbled and fell over again, falling face first into the mud.<br/>
Chili Pepper snickered and started laughing as he fell, she continued to laugh before deciding she should probably help him. She muffled her laugh as she put him on her shoulders.<br/>
"There" she laughed more</p><p>"I'm glad you find this hilarious." Wizard responded sarcastically before wiping mud off his face and sighing. This would take forever to clean.<br/>
"Huh? Isn't this your staff?" Chili Pepper asked as she picked the broken staff up and handed the two pieces to Wizard.<br/>
"I'm sure it can be fixed" Chili Pepper reassured slightly before setting off back in the direction of the kingdom.</p><p>Wizard nodded absentmindedly and looked away, sighing. This was humiliating..but that wasn't the only thing that plagued his mind. What was Licorice talking about? They'd never met until today and Wizard had never taken anything from him.</p><p>Wizard shook his head and closed his eyes, for now he couldn't be bothered to ponder what the cookie meant. Right now? Sleep sounded amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to write this because my Kingdoms is broken, so thing's may be inaccurate here and there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>